Sasuke's Lovers
by Narulove13
Summary: threesome. Itachi has a plan to get Sasuke something he's always wanted all he needs is hand cuffs Sasuke's favorite food and a little blond named Naruto. Warning contains male threesome bondage and inappropriate use of food. First lemon be nice no flames


Naru: Hi guys! I know I haven't been updating but this is a one-shot to tell you I will start updating soon! Thank you for waiting. Ok so this is for HellRat. The characters will be ooc because I'm basing them off of HellRats um…. "love life" if you will. So Naruto is HellRat's girlfriend whose name will not be given. But she is pretty. Itachi is HellRats boyfriend who by the way got Itachi because he's just that hot! Ok maybe not… no one is THAT hot. Anyways, and Sasuke is HellRat herself! I chose who would be who by appearance and a little of personality. Sorry if the lemon isn't that good its my first one and a threesome so it wont be perfect. Maybe I'll see if a friend can beta read it. Anyways I hope you like it HellRat!

HellRat: I'm not going to read it. *Crosses arms over chest*

Naru: Then I'll read it to you!

HellRat: No! and they are not my boyfriend or girlfriend!

Naru: Yes but you _think_ about them.

HellRat's girlfriend: Umm I don't want to be part of this. 0////0

HellRat's boyfriend: Naru does not own Naruto.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naruto knocked on the door to his friend's house and waited for an answer. "That's weird." He said as he opened the door knowing very well that the raven was home. He walked into the house as he took off his shoes. He looked in Sasuke's office where he usually was. When he saw the raven wasn't there he walked further into the hall heading for the raven's room.

"Ah! Stop! We shouldn't be doing this now." He heard Sasuke say. He walked into the door way and froze at what he saw. Itachi was bobbing his head on Sasuke's cock while the younger of the two had his hands hand cuffed to his bed, his shirt open and his pants pulled down to just under his thighs. Naruto just stood there staring before he came to his senses and was about to leave when.

"You're finally here Naruto." Itachi's voice hit his ears and Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked at the blond.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

(Earlier)

"I'm home!" Itachi yelled as he walked through the front door. "Sasuke?"

"In my office!" The younger Uchiha yelled. Itachi walked into the boy's office and smiled. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and probably blue jeans though he couldn't see them. Sasuke pushed his glasses up his nose. "Welcome home." He said with a smile. "How was work?"

"Oh the usual. At the moment I'm working on a divorce." He said. (A.N. Itachi is a lawyer by the way. No HellRat's boyfriend is not a lawyer but its better for you not to know what he does. Plus he's too young to be a lawyer.) Sasuke sighed.

"Fun."

"Yeah, and you?" Itachi leaned on the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Working on your book?"

"Yes." Sasuke stood and walked to the older raven. "By the way Naruto will be over later." Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug and sighed.

"Is that so?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke's and ran is tongue over the younger's bottom lip. Sasuke opened his mouth and tongues met in a heated kiss. The two pulled away gasping for air and Sasuke walked into the hall. Itachi followed with a smirk. They made they're way to the kitchen and Sasuke started pulling out some fruit. He munched on some strawberries as he fell deep into thought. "When will Naruto be here?" Itachi questioned as he made a plan in his head.

"I don't know. In about ten minutes." Sasuke picked up the plate he prepared with many different fruits on it and grabbed some whip cream and chocolate sauce to go with the fruit. They walked into one of the bed rooms which had a queen sized bed against the right wall. A dresser was on the left with a closet on the other side of it, a shelf filled with books was at the foot of the bed, and the walls were decorated well, this room was Sasuke's. Sasuke sat on his bed and placed the plate on the night stand as he took a cherry off the plate and ate it as he once again fell deep into thought. Itachi walked away from the door for a moment to grab something from his room and came back. He sat on the bed and smirked when Sasuke jumped. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled them over his head as he kissed his brother's neck. Sasuke suppressed a moan when Itachi licked his pulse. His neck was one of his 'week spots.' Sasuke opened his eyes wide –not knowing when he closed them- when he felt cold metal on his wrists. He yanked on it to find he was hand cuffed to his bed. Itachi continued to attack Sasuke's neck as his hand ran under the younger's shirt and up. Sasuke moaned again. Itachi started unbuttoning the blue shirt, once it was unbuttoned all the way his hand played with one of Sasuke's nipples.

"I- Itachi." Sasuke pulled on the cuffs and groaned in frustration.

Itachi chuckled. "I thought you liked being bound." The older started licking his neck then went down to his chest before he made it to one of the nipples. He licked at the nub then pulled it into his mouth and sucked. Sasuke moaned and his back arched a little. Another chuckle left Itachi's lips. "So sensitive."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped but yelped when Itachi bit the nub on his chest lightly then licked it. Sasuke's mind went else where when he remembered that someone was coming over. "Itachi wait." Said raven looked at his brother.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked calmly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto is coming over remember?" Sasuke said. Itachi just smirked and let his tongue go over Sasuke's whole torso.

"The front door is unlocked." Itachi said then dipped his tongue into Sasuke's naval.

"But… AH." The boy's words were interrupted by a moan he tried to hold back. Itachi's hand went to Sasuke's pants and he undid them. He rubbed the hardening cock through the younger's boxers and Sasuke moaned once again.

"You're so sensitive today. You're normally so quiet." Itachi commented. He pulled the pants and boxers down a little so he could see the erection. "So cute." He took the head into his mouth and sucked. He let his mouth take Sasuke in more and sucked again. The younger groaned at the feeling. Itachi happy with the reaction took the erection in all the way and started bobbing his head.

"Ah! Stop! We shouldn't be doing this now." Sasuke said but Itachi just went faster running his tongue on the vane at the bottom of the cock. Sasuke shut his eyes and tried to hold back any moans. Then Itachi stopped and pulled away.

"You're finally here Naruto."

'Oh shit!' Sasuke thought as his eyes opened and he looked at the blond in the door way staring at them. "Naruto?" Itachi smirked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto's face turned a red color.

"You interrupted us." Itachi said and Naruto's face if possible got redder. The Older Uchiha undid Sasuke's hand cuffs and walked over to Naruto. He grabbed the blonds' wrist and pulled him over to the bed. Naruto struggled to get the death grip off but failed. Sasuke had gotten off the bed and was trying to figure out how he didn't realize Naruto had arrived.

Itachi forced Naruto to lie down and cuffed his hands to the bed. Naruto pulled on his bonds but couldn't get free. Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the Younger Uchiha came back to earth. Itachi kissed Sasuke and forced his tongue into his mouth. They're tongues danced in another heated kiss. Itachi pulled away and nudged his head toward Naruto. "Go ahead." He said and Sasuke hesitantly crawled on top of Naruto. Sasuke pressed his lips to the blonds' and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Naruto gasped and Sasuke let his tongue enter. He explored Naruto's mouth with his tongue then ran it over Naruto's. The blond started to respond as he let his tongue play with Sasuke's.

Itachi's smirk got more devious. He knew Sasuke always wanted Naruto but just wouldn't pursue him for unknown reasons.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and Naruto panted from holding his breath. Sasuke kissed the blonds chin then licked a path to his neck. Sasuke bit Naruto's neck then licked the spot. Naruto moaned for his neck was even more sensitive then Sasuke's. "Sasuke." Said raven pulled away and looked into the blue eyes of Naruto.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked the same question Itachi had asked him. Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't really want Sasuke to stop. On the other hand he was so damn embarrassed. After fighting with himself in his mind he shook his head.

"No. please keep going." Sasuke nodded and started attacking the blonds' neck again. Itachi reached his hand around and rubbed Sasuke's erection. Sasuke groaned as he pulled Naruto's shirt up and onto the blonds' arms sense he couldn't get it off with the bounds. His tongue started to explore Naruto's chest. He came to one of the nipples and started licking it. Naruto moaned.

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from Naruto's chest. Sasuke looked at him with question as Itachi grabbed the can of whipped cream. Sasuke smirked as Itachi covered Naruto's chest in the white substance. Itachi then took some of the strawberries and placed them on the blonds' chest as well, and to finish he added chocolate sauce. Sasuke started licking up the cream chocolate and tacking a strawberry into his mouth every now and then. Naruto moaned. "Sasuke." He said as a plea to keep going.

Itachi smirked as he pulled Sasuke's shirt of and put some of the cream and chocolate on his back. Itachi licked it up slowly starting with running his tongue up his brother's spine. Sasuke groaned at the feeling. Then he moaned loudly and shot his head back when Itachi filled his entrance with whipped cream. Itachi's tongue made a path back down Sasuke's spine and to his entrance. He pushed his tongue in and tasted the cream mixed with the flavor of Sasuke.

Sasuke finally finished cleaning Naruto and went lower. He undid the blonds' pants and pulled them off with his boxers. Naruto was now naked other then the shirt rolled up covering the hand cuffs. Sasuke started licking Naruto's erection and using his right hand to play with his bolls. He took the head into his mouth and worked his way down holding Naruto's hips so the blond wouldn't buck. Sasuke moaned as Itachi moved his tongue inside him sending vibrations through Naruto causing him to moan as well. Sasuke started to bob his head while sucking hard on the erection. The young raven groaned when Itachi pulled away from his ass to lick up the food on his back. The vibrations again went through Naruto. Sensing the blond would cum soon Sasuke bobbed his head faster and hummed. Naruto arched his back. "Sasuke! Ah!" Naruto yelled as he shot his seed into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto panted while he tried to get his breath back. Sasuke swallowed the cum and smiled at Naruto. He grabbed the key off the night stand and undid the hand cuffs. As soon as he was free Naruto through his shirt out of the way and hugged Sasuke pressing his lips to the raven's. They're tongues played in a very sloppy and hungry kiss and Naruto tasted his cum in Sasuke's mouth. They pulled away and Sasuke turned his head to Itachi.

The older grabbed a grape put it in his mouth and kissed Sasuke to share it with him. Itachi reached around Sasuke and put a condom on his brother's erection. After doing so he signaled for Naruto to come closer. The blond did so and Itachi pulled away from the kiss. Itachi's lips were then replaced by Naruto's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond again as Itachi started licking, kissing, and biting Sasuke's ear which was another one of his 'weak spots'. Itachi put a condom on himself and then pushed a finger inside of Sasuke. The young raven gasped into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke decided he should prepare Naruto as well. He grabbed the lube that was next to Itachi and spread it on his fingers with out breaking the kiss. He reached behind Naruto then pushed a finger into Naruto and the blond broke the kiss gasping at the intrusion. Sasuke felt Itachi add a finger and moaned. He moved his finger in and out of Naruto. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto is this your first time?" Itachi asked. The blond nodded and Itachi kissed his head. "Don't worry. We'll go slowly." He said. Itachi pushed a third finger into Sasuke and the raven flinched a little. It was always the third finger that hurt. Sasuke decided to put a second finger into Naruto and the blond gasped in slight pain. If him saying it's his first time isn't proof it's how tight he is. Sasuke slowly worked the fingers in and out. When the blond wasn't as tight he added a third finger. Naruto gasped again and cringed in pain. Sasuke didn't move his fingers as he rubbed Naruto's back and kissed his ear. He moved his fingers slower then before as Itachi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke. He reached around Sasuke and pumped Naruto's erection to distract him from any pain. Naruto moaned at the feeling and Sasuke moved a little faster. Naruto moaned louder when his prostate was hit. Sasuke moved them even faster and Naruto groaned at the feeling.

Once Sasuke thought Naruto was stretched enough he pulled out his fingers. Naruto whined at the lose. Sasuke spread lube on his erection and then lied Naruto down. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance then looked into his eyes. "Do you want this?" He asked concerned that this would be going too far. Naruto nodded.

"Yes Please."

"Tell me if you want to stop." Sasuke said before pushing in slowly. Itachi started pumping Naruto's erection again to distract him. He let out a groan. Once Sasuke was in all the way Itachi positioned himself behind his brother and thrust in. Sasuke moaned. They waited for awhile until Naruto nodded.

"Move." He said and Itachi pulled himself and Sasuke back then went back in slowly so they wouldn't hurt Naruto. When Naruto moaned they started going faster. Itachi angled himself for where he knew Sasuke's prostate would be and thrust in hitting his target dead on. Sasuke threw his head back. The thrusts got faster and faster and Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried. The room was quickly filled with moans and screams of each other's names. Itachi started licking and biting Sasuke's ear again while Naruto leaned up and did the same to his neck. He moaned at the many different feelings he got at once. Soon the room was filled with three very load moans as they all came together. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto while Itachi fell to the side and pulled out of his brother. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. They all panted to catch they're breath and were like that for awhile until Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and in between his two lovers. Itachi pulled the other two to his chest causing Naruto to be pulled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his face in the blond locks.

"I knew you were planning something Itachi." Sasuke smirked and Itachi chuckled.

"Are you complaining?" Itachi asked and Naruto dreaded what Sasuke would say.

"No." He sighed into Naruto's hair and the blond snuggled closer to him burying his face into Sasuke's chest happy with the answer. "I love you, Itachi, Naruto."

"I love you too. You as well Naruto." Itachi's hand rubbed Naruto's back as he said the last part.

"I love you guys too." He said sleepily. After sometime they all fell into unconsciousness.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naru: Hehehehehehe. Ok if someone want to beta it let me know!

HellRat: ………………….

Sasuke: …………………..

Itachi: …………………….

Naruto: …………………...

HellRat's girlfriend: 0///////////0…………………………………………

HellRat's boyfriend: ………………………………. *Grins*

Naru: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
